The Quinntana Diaries
by IALB123
Summary: Quinn feels guilty for loving Santana. Will she be able to stop the girl's selfish ways or will they dance around their feelings for each other?/ contains TVD dialog/Delena transformed into Quinntana **Do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe that fucking bitch locked us in here!" Santana fumed.

Coach Sylvester locked her and Quinn in her office because they broke the pyramid during Cheerio practice. Now they'll have to sleep in here the whole night and it's only 5pm. Neither of them had their phones so they couldn't call anyone for rescue. The school was empty.

"You know, screaming isn't going to help. Your date with Brittany is going to have to wait" Quinn said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

Santana turned toward the blonde and folded her arms. "Whatever, Preggers, at least I get some" she added with an eye roll.

"You're just using her as a distraction" Quinn said with her eyes still scanning the book. If she was going to spend the whole night in here she might as well have some fun in pissing the latina off.

Santana huffed. "A distraction from what, miss-know-it-all?" the latina asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"From what you really want" Quinn stated simply with a shrug.

Santana took a stool and sat in front of the blonde.

"So, Quinn, tell me, what is it that I want?" Santana asked looking directly at the blonde.

"You want what everybody needs. You want a love that consumes you-a little passion, an adventure, and even a little danger" Quinn said simply as she looked the latina in the eye.

Santana just huffed and went to stand by the window. She honestly didn't know what to say. Quinn was right. That is what she wants. She loves Brittany with all her heart but she can't help but feel she needs something more. Before she could stop the words from falling out her mouth it was too late and she whispered, still staring out the window.

"Have you found that?" She asked and turned her head slightly to look at Quinn.

"You mean, with Finn?" the blonde questioned.

Santana nodded and went to sit again.

Quinn shrugged. "I honestly can't tell. It's a very rare thing to find, I guess."

Santana furrowed her brows. "How do you see a relationship like that?"

The blonde rested her head on her hand. "The person has to be challenging, you know? They're usually a little closed off, sometimes bad people. But you fall in love with them, regardless. They drive you crazy, but also make you feel alive. Like, when you're with them, you question yourself, your beliefs and all that you know"

"Sounds complicated, so Britt will do" Santana said and looked at Quinn. She has to admit, she always had a thing for Quinn but couldn't quite understand why. But whatever, she's never thinking of that again. She has Brittany.

Quinn just shook her head and went back to reading her book. Santana got bored and went to Sue's closet to see if she had some blankets. There was only a bunch of pillows and Cheerio towels. She's going to have to make bed with what she found. It's not going to be a very good one so Quinn would have to share with her. It was after all cold and having a warm body next to you didn't seem bad either.

"I..uhm..made us a bed" Santana stuttered. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Quinn looked down at Santana's creation and giggled.

_God, that was so cute._

"Well, I guess this will have to do" The blonde said with a grin and went to lay down before taking her shoes off.

"We're going to have to use this towels as blankets. I'm guessing it will be shit cold" Santana said and went to lay down on the pillows next to the blonde.

"Good job with the pillows" Quinn turned her head to look at the latina but quickly turned away as that feeling started up again. A feeling she can't possibly be feeling.

"Thanks" Was Santana's only reply as she went to lay on her side, facing the blonde and closed her eyes.

About an hour later Santana saw Quinn shiver.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold? Do you want my towel?"

"No, then you'll be cold. And since why are you so thoughtful?" Quinn asked with a laugh.

Santana huffed. "Please, I'm not always a cold hearted bitch" She said and draped her arm over Quinn's waist and brought her body flush against hers.

Quinn stiffened. "What are you doing?"

"They say body heat is like..whatever, I'm just keeping you warm so shut the hell up and relax your body. I'm not raping you."

_Sometimes I wish you would._

"Thank you" she whispered and put her hand on Santana's. She was still shivering but this time it wasn't from the cold.

Santana absentmindedly traced circles on Quinn's stomach.

"San" the blonde whispered in a low voice.

"Yeah?" , Santana asked in a equally low voice.

Quinn turned around to face the latina, their faces merely inches apart.

The blond didn't say anything. She just stared at Santana and bit her lip.

"Q" Santana whispered.

The blonde's heart was beating very fast as anticipation builds low in her stomach. _I can just experiment, right? Who else better than Santana?_

"If I kissed you right now, would you be mad?" she asked quietly.

Santana didn't answer. She crushed her lips to Quinn's instantly and they both let out a breathy moan as their tongue's came into contact.

Santana straddled Quinn's waist and held the blonde's hands above her head and looked down at her.

"Hate sex?" Santana asked breathlessly.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, that's what it is. Hate sex". She said and grabbed Santana's head to crash their lips together again.

They removed their clothes in one swift motion and they were now both naked, rocking into each other.

"Fuck, Q" Santana moaned and Quinn whimpered as she felt Santana's crotch come into contact with hers. They rocked like that until they both came undone.

Santana was laying on top of Quinn as they were both breathless.

"If hate sex is that good, I can't imagine how make up sex must feel" Quinn whispered.

Santana lifted her head in surprise. "You and Finn never?"

Quinn shook her head. "Yeah, I think he's still into Rachel. But let's not talk about that right now" she said and attacked Santana's lips in a heated kiss.

The latina went to lay beside the blonde and curled her lips around Quinn's nipple which got an award with a loud moan from Quinn.

Santana trailed her fingers down the blonde's stomach and reached her core.

She slowly dragged her fingers through Quinn's folds and moaned by how wet she was.

She slowly slid two fingers in which made the blonde buck her hips at the contact.

"Sannn" Quinn moaned and found Santana's mouth to drain out her moans.

Santana was now pumping furiously in and out of the blond and she could feel her walls tighten around her fingers. A few seconds later Quinn screamed loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body. All the way through, they didn't know someone was at the door, listening.

They were now laying beside each other breathlessly as they went through numerous orgasms together.

"We're never talking about this again. This never happened" Quinn said and turned her back to the latina.

"Never happened" Santana said and turned on the other side to fall asleep.

**A/N: Hi guys. So I wanted this to be a one shot but I'm going to let you guys decide if I should continue the story. Please lemme know./ I've stolen a few lines from The Vampire diaries. I saw this amazing video of Delena and Quintanna popped into my head. So I will use a lot of Delena dialog. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their night of incredible scandalous sex, things went on as they usually did. Quinn and Santana went back to being frenemies, all the way trying to avoid what had happened.

Santana tried her best to let everything go. But the more she thought about it, the more it clouded her mind. She just couldn't seem to forget how incredible everything had been.

Nobody knew about Santana's sexual orientation, except for Brittany and Quinn. That was one more thing in her life that felt like an absolute mess and now she had to deal with her feelings for Quinn too.

_Wait, feelings? I absolutely do not have feelings for Quinn. Do I? No. It can't be. _

She tried to wrap her mind around this possibility with a frown on her face, not listening to one word Mr Shue was saying.

_Feelings? For Quinn? _

"Earth to Santana" Brittany whispered into the latina's ear.

"Sorry, Britt, this is just boring" she quickly made an excuse and pretended to be interested in Mr Shue's awful sweater.

"Are you okay, Sanny?" Brittany asked innocently.

Santana smiled sweetly but she could feel the jealously rush through her body everytime Finn touched Quinn.

"I'm fine Britt".

Brittany just nodded and rested her head on the latina's shoulder.

_Good god. Now I have to feel guilty too? Sure, I'm not exactly 'dating' Brittany but we do have something and I really do love her. I can see myself with her but…_

…

Santana decided that she's going to have a talk with Quinn. She needs to try and figure this out.

They were now at Cheerio's practice, doing laps. She couldn't help but stare at Quinn every once in a while.

_Wow, she really does look good after she had Beth._

She quickly shook her head and finished her last lap before falling down on the grass full of exhaustion.

"Oh, come on Sandbags, you're such a baby" Coach yelled at her before walking away.

"Hey, Sannie" Brittany greeted as she walked over to Santana and sat down next to her on the grass.

"Hey, Britt, I'm just taking a breather here. Sue is really grilling our asses today"

Brittany laughed. "I think I'm going to pass out"

"San?" Can I ..we need to talk about something." The blonde said cautiously.

"Talk about what?"

"That night when coach locked you in her office, I found a key to come and rescue you. But I didn't because I heard something." The blond said in a low voice and looked down at her feet.

Santana's eyes widened. "What did you hear?"

Brittany took a deep breath before speaking. "Sex", she whispered.

Santana put her arm on Brittany's shoulder."Britt…I"

"Santana, it's okay" the blonde assured.

"No, it isn't. I honestly don't know what to say right now except that I'm sorry and it didn't mean anything"

Santana started crying as the guilt of hurting Brittany finally it her. The girl was so innocent. She didn't deserve this.

The blonde shook her head. "Don't lie, Santana. Not about this"

Santana frowned. "Lie about what?"

"You feel something for her. I'm not that stupid, San"

Santana huffed. "Please"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Lord Tubington. Look, San. You know it's okay to feel something for someone, right? I always knew you were a unicorn."

Santana shook her head and wiped frustratingly at her eyes.

"I can't Britt..it can't" She said and rested her head in her hands.

Brittany threw her arms around Santana's shoulders to show some comfort.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I can't want something I can never have. It's pointless." The latina said as she threw her hands up in the air.

…

Quinn was busy chatting with one of her teammates as her eyes glanced over to Santana.

_Is she crying? Maybe I should..no..maybe later._

After practice was over, Quinn waited for Santana at the bleachers. She thought she could at least try and be friends with the latina, but she could be so unbearable sometimes.

When Quinn glanced up briefly, she saw Santana sitting down on the bottom of the steps. She got up and quietly approached the latina, not really knowing what to say or what to talk about.

"Hey" she said quietly as she sat down next to Santana.

"Hi"

"I uhm..I saw you crying earlier. Are you alright?"

"No I am not fucking okay, Quinn!" Santana snapped.

Quinn took a deep breath to keep herself under control and tried again.

"Did you and Britt have some sort of a fight or something?"

"She heard us..she..she was there..that night" Santana said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Oh god" Quinn breathed and rested her head in her hands.

"Whatever, it's fine. Wasn't like I even had her in the first place" Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't, Santana. Don't do that."

"Do what?" the latina looked at the blond.

"Santana, you're my friend. And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurt"

Santana huffed. "I don't get hurt, Quinn"

Quinn rolled her eyes before speaking. "No, you don't admit that you get hurt".

"Fine, do you want me to admit that I'm utterly destroyed that I just lost one of the most important people in my life because I want someone I can never have? Do you want me to say that it wasn't just meaningless sex for me. That I actually felt something? Well there you go, Quinn. Congrat-u-fucking-lations." Santana spat and got up.

"Wait.." Quinn stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Santana..you..you can't feel something for me. I .. I'm with Finn" Quinn knew her voice was trembling but she couldn't stop the emotions that rushed through her. She didn't know why but she felt sort of upset.

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together" Santana said sarcastically and walked away, leaving a baffled Quinn behind.

_Jesus, Quinn. You're so fucking stupid. I should have known this would happen. I should never have kissed her. But why did I? Why did I kiss her? I did it to experiment, right? What is it about Santana Lopez that frightens me so much? I can't feel something for her. I love, Finn with all my heart. Even though he and Berry has some unfinished business, he is still mine and I know he loves me too. I'm not giving that up for someone who doesn't even know how to love. No, I can't._

…_.._

Santana decided to flash her fake ID that night at every bar in Lima she could find.

She was sitting at a bar with a glass of whiskey in her hands as a girl came sitting next to her.

"Rough night?" the girl asked after she ordered her drink.

It was a beautiful woman and that didn't go unnoticed by Santana. She had long, blonde curly hair and perfectly full pink lips with cute dimples when she smiles.

_She could be a great distraction after all_

Santana nodded and downed her glass before slamming it on the bar for a refill.

"More like rough life if you ask me" She snorted and the girl grinned at her, holding her hand out.

"I'm Rebekah"

Santana shook her hand and introduced herself. "Santana"

"Latina, huh? Interesting" Rebekah smirked and took a sip from her cocktail.

"So let me guess. Some girl pissed you off?" the girl questioned and Santana frowned.

"What makes you think it's a girl, blondie?"

"I've been watching you for a few minutes before I came to sit here. Every guy that tried to hit on you, received a death glare or a kick in the balls. So, then I saw you eye the bar lady. Very classy" Rebekah winked.

Santana laughed and nodded her head. "Very observant, I see. So are you like British or something, because, nice accent by the way"

The girl nodded. "I actually came from New Orleans. Live with my two controlling brothers. So I came here to find some peace. But, then I found you. Not too bad either."

"So, you live with your brothers? Where are your parents?" Santana asked.

"They're dead. But please, let's skip all that I'm sorry crap and rather talk about you and why you're sitting here all by yourself, sulking" Rebekah said with a questioning brow.

Santana snorted. "Well I have no idea why I'm about to spill the beans with some good looking stranger but I might as well give it a try. So, there's this girl on my cheerleading squad. We've been friends since god knows when. More like frenemies but whatever. One night we got locked in our coach's office and we..uh.."

"You guys had sex?" Rebekah finished for her.

Santana nodded. "Very scandalous but very good, more like hate sex because we're supposed to hate each other. And now..I"

"You have feelings for her, don't you?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know if you could call it that. I really don't know. Even if I did, she'll never be with me. She has a boyfriend. Why would she choose that fetus face over all of this?" Santana pointed her fingers toward her body.

Rebekah laughed. "I totally agree with you, love. I'm going to be around here for a while, just to piss off my brothers, because they want me back in Mystic Falls. So, I'd rather help you figure out your feelings for this mystery girl"

Santana nodded. "Quinn, her name is Quinn"

"Quinn it is then" Rebeka smiled but her smile faltered as she saw her brother approach her. "Oh crap"

"Little sister, I assume you're done with your childish behavior and I can escort you home so you don't start any trouble with this innocent bystanders?" he said.

"Bugger off Nicklaus. I was just chatting with a friend." She waved her hand toward a confused Santana.

Klaus looked at her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, love"

"Now let's go little sister. We have some business with Stefan and Damon."

Rebekah groaned. "Sorry, love. I have to leave. But I'll be back. I already put my number in your phone so just ring me when you need me" With that she winked and left the club.

Santana grabbed her phone to search through the contacts and see Rebekah has stored her number under 'attractive stranger'. Santana laughed loudly and decided to send her a text.

**Thanks for the chat.**

**Hope to see you again.**

**-Santana.**

She quickly sent the text and ordered another drink. Not before long she received a text.

**I'll find you.**

**-Rebekah**

Santana smiled and finished her drink.

…

Quinn was at a party, Puck threw for the glee kids and she's searched the whole apartment but couldn't find Santana.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Brittany asked as she came to stand by the blonde, giving her a beer.

"Have you seen Santana? She's usually always at these parties"

Brittany shrugged. "She's probably pub crawling again. Picking up some sweet lady kisses"

"Wait, I thought you two were.."

"We never dated, Quinn. Yes, we had a lot of sex and sweet sweet lady kisses but nothing more. I was just trying to help her come to terms with who she really is-a very special Unicorn. So, are you a Unicorn too or just a bi-corn?" Brittany asked innocently.

Quinn turned red. "I..uh..no I'm..I .. I am straight".

Brittany just laughed and walked away shaking her head.

Quinn felt worried about Santana out there all alone.

_What if some creep hassles her? But, whatever. She's Santana Lopez. People are usually afraid of her. So she can carry on being childish and I'll just enjoy the night and see if I can loosen Finn up a bit._

After an hour Santana came bursting through the door. "The flawless queen has arrived" she shouted and everyone cheered.

Puck gave her a few tequila shots and soon the party went wild.

Quinn could see Santana texting the whole time they were sitting on the couch.

"Who are you texting?" She leaned over to Santana.

Santana shrugged and locked her phone. "Just some girl I met at a bar"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Very classy Santana"

"And you care because?" Santana shot back.

"Come on Satan, dance with me" Mercedes pulled the latina to her feet and pulled her toward the dance floor.

After a lot of drinking and dancing, Santana was wasted and she fell back on the couch. Quinn decided to join her.

"Santana, can we at least talk about this?" the blonde asked.

"Just tell me one thing, preggers. Why are you so surprised that I might have feelings for you?"

"I'm not surprised, Santana. I'm surprised that you think I might have feelings for you too" Quinn said with sadness in her voice.

"You're lying. You're lying to me, you're lying to Finn and most of all, you're lying to yourself. There is something going on between us and you know it" Santana said as she put her hands on either side of Quinn's face in attempt to kiss her.

Quinn shrugged her off. "Listen, Santana, I care about you. I really do, but I love Finn. It's always going to be him"

Finn came to stand before them. "Everything okay here?" he asked.

"Everything is fine, Finn. Just go back to the guys" Quinn said.

"No" Santana stood up. "What is it about you tubs? You think you're so special? Captain of the football team, leader in glee. But you know what I think you are? You're lame, you're pathetic and the mere sight of your face makes me want to gag. So have fun fucking Quinn while you're thinking about Berry. That's just the drama of the year I'm waiting to see" she spat with venom and threw her beer on his face before walking away.

Santana was pissed when she got home. She exploded and now Quinn will hate her even more. She knows everyone thinks she's a bad person. And she knows Quinn is protecting her reputation. Because who wants someone who drinks their feelings away? Who wants someone that never has a nice word to say.

"I'm so tired of this shit" she grumbled as she fell on her bed.

"Tired already, love?" Rebekah said as she sat inside of the window smirking.

Santana snapped her head up and laughed. "How the hell did you get up there?"

"I have my ways" Rebekah said and came to sit beside Santana on the bed.

"So, I've thought of a plan."

"What plan?" Santana said.

"You're going to show that blondie just how capable of loving and caring you are. I'm going to be your girlfriend for a few weeks. She'll be in your arms in no time. It's going to be real fun and plus, I'm bored so I might as well help out. Us girls have to stick together" She winked.

They spent the rest of the night formulating a plan on how to make Quinn jealous.

**A/N: Hi guys. So there's a minor crossover with The Vampire Diaries. I haven't decided if I should make rebekah and her brothers supernatural or not. That may be fun. So lemme know if I should expose that into the story. Please review. And thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Santana really enjoyed spending a few hours with Rebekah that night. It's nice to be able to talk to someone outside of this lame as town. They fell into friendship easily and the girl really seemed to care about her feelings. It's odd, but also good.

Santana can't help but feel that something about this blonde is different. She just can't put her finger on it. But she'll worry about that later. Right now, all she wants to do is to show Quinn how good they'd be together.

The latina was busy curling her hair in the mirror when she suddenly felt a rush of air coming through her window. She turned her head and saw Rebekah sitting casually on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Ok, what the hell? How do you keep coming in through my window? And why? I do own a front door you know" Santana said with a frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. But thank you for inviting me into your lovely home. Now, when do we start?" Rebekah rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"Ok, look. I'm really glad you want to help me and all but this is just too weird. I don't understand why?" Santana asked confusedly.

Rebekah groaned. "You're no fun. I told you. I'm bored. I need something to do".

Santana frowned. "Don't you have like, school or something?"

"I never had a graduation" Rebekah said absentmindedly as she stared out the window.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"That's a story to be told when we're both intoxicated with alcohol, my dear. Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready before you decided to climb into my window. That is just too weird. I don't think you're normal"

Both girls laughed but stopped as Maribel peeked her head into the door.

"Santana, it's almost time for school" Maribel said.

"I know mami, I'm almost done.." she started and then she remembered Rebekah was there. "Oh and mami, this is my friend Re.." She stopped talking as she realized her blonde friend was gone.

_How the hell does she do that._

"You're not picking up that habit of having imaginary friends again, are you mi amor?" Maribel laughed and Santana just gave her a glare.

"Papi wants to go in ten minutes so hurry up baby" Maribel said as she left the bedroom, still laughing at her daughter.

Right when Santana's dad dropped her off at school, she pulled a sweater on.

_Fucking cold weather _

She shivered as she entered the building, walking toward her locker. But right after she opened it, someone shut it closed again. When Santana turned her head to see who's going to receive some lima heights, she saw Quinn standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and her bitch brow in place.

"You've went too far this time, Santana." Quinn snapped.

Santana took a deep breath and looked at the blonde briefly before speaking. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings – feelings for you that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. But still, I have to except that I love you. Please say you love me back" She said as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Santana, I care about you. But I'm in love with Finn. I …"

"He's just a stupid boy!" Santana snapped.

"I can't break up with him. It wouldn't be right, me and you won't be right Santana. I'm so sorry" Quinn whispered and attempted to hug the girl but Santana shrugged her off angrily.

"Let go of me" she snapped and ran away.

….

They had Glee rehearsal now and then Cheerio practice.

_I'm fucking exhausted_

"Santana, it's your turn to do a solo" Mr Shue announced.

Santana grumbled and got up from her chair. She didn't feel like doing this but at least she can express herself through song. It's always helped her.

Before Santana could sing, Rebekah strode into the choir room.

"Hi, Mr Shuester, right?" She asked him with the best charm she could muster.

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was hoping to sit in on a few classes. I'm here, visiting Santana and I would love to see you guys perform" She said with a sweet smile.

Mr Shue grinned and nodded his head. "Of course, you're always welcome. Take a seat" he waved his hands toward the seats and she found one right in front next to Artie.

"Hi, I'm Artie" He greeted her dopily.

"I'm Rebekah" She smiled and shook his hand.

_Poor boy, he's going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I wonder if vampire blood could fix that. Something must be broken, right?_

"Santana, if you're ready." Mr Shue announced.

Santana took a deep breath and let her voice fill the quiet room

_**My life is brilliant, my love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel, of that I'm sure**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway**_

_**She was with another man**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep all night coz I've got a plan**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful **_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do, cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**Yeah she caught my eye as I walked on by**_

_**She could see from my face that I was fucking high**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again **_

_**But we shared a moment that'll last till the end**_

_**You're beautiful, You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do, cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth. I will never be with you.**_

By the time Santana finished singing, everyone gave her a hand of applause.

"Great job Santana. Quinn, your turn tomorrow. Ok well everyone is dismissed" he said.

Everyone got up and fled from the choir room. Santana stood by the door to wait for Rebekah and when Quinn passed her she didn't look at her. _Why didn't she look at me?_

"Oh hey, love. Are you heading home?" Rebekah asked as she approached her.

Santana groaned. "No, I have Cheerio's now. Walk with me?"

Rebekah nodded and they walked together.

"You have a lovely voice there. And that song was perfect. I recall my old days when I see a beautiful lady across the street, smiling at me." She smiled as she thought about it.

"So are you into women or what?" Santana questioned.

Rebekah snorted. "I have no idea. I might be. I've had a few lovely women accompany me to bed over the years but I've never been in love with one, except there's this girl, Hayley, who's carrying my brother's child. I may be a little confused toward my feelings for her. One of the reasons I've fled New Orleans. We're currently staying there at our family home but my brothers have some business back in Mystic Falls, where we also used to live. But, enough about that. What are you going to do about Quinn?"

"I don't think chasing after her is such a good idea. I'm just wasting my time. So I'm gonna let it go until she comes to me. But whatever, I have to go. I'll call you later" she said and ran off.

….

All through practice, Quinn and Santana glared at each other.

Santana could see confusion in Quinn's eyes. There was almost softness and pity there. She really didn't want to have feelings for the blonde, but she does. It just scares her. But she knew she would never have Quinn. She had to deal with that in her own ways.

After practice was over Quinn went to shower. It was empty so she could have some quiet time with her thoughts.

She let the warm water cascade down her tense body as she rested her head on the wall.

_How can I tell her how I feel when I don't even know how I feel. I keep denying feelings toward her because I don't understand them. I can't feel something for her. It's ridiculous. She'll ruin me. She's not a good person or she's just not letting anyone in deep enough to see that she is just a person._

She sighed and washed herself off before getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

Maybe she should just forget about all of this. Just pretend it didn't happen and pretend that she doesn't feel something for Santana. It will ruin her life. She was judged enough by her pregnancy and dating Santana Lopez would be worse.

She decided to drive to Santana's house to have a talk. She needed to fix this once and for all. When she got there she saw the latina sitting on the porch. So she got out of car and walked over to Santana and sat down next to her.

"Hi", she greeted softly.

"Hey there, blondie" Santana chuckled softly.

"You seem like you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I was never mad. I just. Can we pretend this never happened? I don't want to talk about it ever again. I don't want to..I don't want to feel" Santana said, her voice giving away no emotion.

"San, I care about you. I really do, which is why I have to let you go" Quinn said through rough tears.

Santana said nothing and just stood up to make an effort to leave. She couldn't look at Quinn. She couldn't feel all of that rejected emotions. She can't believe she let her guard down like that.

Quinn got up and turned Santana around to look at her.

"Please don't stop caring just because I rejected you. You have so many love to give but yet, you hide it away"

"You don't get it, Quinn. If I let myself care, all I feel is pain" With that, Santana went back into the house.

She should just admit it. She was utterly destroyed. Dealing with her sexuality was hard enough as it is. And letting her walls down for someone who doesn't love you back hurts in ways you can't imagine. She was full of hurt and anger. Why does she have to feel? Why did this happen to her? She doesn't want to feel. She just wants it all to go away. She doesn't want to feel rejected.

She cried herself to sleep that night, regretful that all of her pride was just flushed down the drain.

All the while Santana was sleeping, Rebekah sat at the window and eventually she softly sat on the bed and went into the latina's mind. She saw all the pain and anger this girl carried inside of her. She knows she can take it all away. She can set her free. But that wasn't her decision to make, was it? She could just take her feelings for Quinn away, then she'll be fine.

Rebekah doesn't know why she cares about this girl's feelings. All she knows is that every young girl needs happiness. They deserve it. And this girl is just full of hurt and insecurities. That's when she decided, she wasn't going to let her friend become the person she had been for years. She couldn't find happiness so she might as well give some to someone else.

"Santana.." She shook the latina for her to wake up.

Santana grumbled and peeked one eye open. "Rebekah..what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you."

"Help me with what?" Santana asked confusedly.

Rebekah put her hands on either side of Santana's face and looked into her eyes as she compelled her.

"You will forget about your feelings for Quinn. You're not hurt anymore. You don't need anyone to make you feel special, you can do that all by yourself. Forget that you ever met me, but know that I'll always be here to look after you." When Rebekah finished the compulsion, she left as fast as she could.

Santana shook her head, confused, thinking she might have had a nightmare. She shrugged it off and fell back asleep.

**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you're not totally pissed about Rebekah's compulsion. But there's a reason for that. Quinntana will happen. Just not that quickly. What do you guys think about Santana becoming a vampire? Yay? Or Nay? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Santana opened her eyes that next morning, a sense of calmness and peace overcame her.

_Wow, I feel great. _

She sat up in her bed when there was a knock on her door. "It's open"

Brittany peaked her head inside the door with a soft smile.

"Morning, San" She greeted and took a seat on the edge of the latina's bed.

"Hey, Britt, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Santana asked with a frown.

"Well, I thought we could go to school together. I thought that you may need a friend after everything that happened with Quinn. Lord Tubington sends his condolences"

Santana frowned. _What happened with Quinn?_

"What are you talking about, Brittany? Is Quinn hurt or something?" She asked with only the slightest hint of worry.

"No, I mean, you said you loved her and…" Brittany started but got cut off by Santana.

"No, no, hold up. What? I never said that to her. What the hell are you talking about?" The latina screeched as she jumped to her feet and looked at Brittany with confusion evident on her face.

Brittany was now extremely confused and scratched her head. "You don't remember? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" She asked innocently.

"No, Brittany, I think you're the one who needs a doctor. I never said that to her. First of all, it's disgusting. I never have and never will have feelings for that stuck up brat. Jesus, Britt, are you on drugs?" Santana huffed and turned toward her drawer to pick out some clothes for the day.

Brittany decided to drop the subject. She was just very confused as to why Santana couldn't remember. Maybe she didn't want to remember.

…

Santana walked the halls of Mckinley with a smirk on her face. She had no idea why she felt so good but she was loving it.

Before she went to English, she went to her locker to get her books when she suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"Hey" Quinn greeted quietly while she fumbled nervously with her fingers.

Santana looked at the blonde and frowned.

_Is she being…nice? To me?_

"What's up, preggers?" She asked with a raised eyebrow before continuing to search her locker for her needed books.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing?" Quinn asked worriedly.

"Uh..I'm fine. Well..nice to see you..I gotta get to class" Santana walked away, wondering why Quinn was being weird. They hated each other.

Brittany approached a very confused Quinn and poked her shoulder to gather her attention.

"Quinn, I think there's something wrong with Santana. It's like she has amnesia or something"

Quinn turned her head to look at Brittany with an irritated frown on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Brittany sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, when I talked about you this morning, she seemed to have forgotten that she likes you. I can't explain it. It was really strange"

Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe Brittany was overreacting. Santana always pretends to feel nothing to convince herself that she feels nothing.

_Typical Santana_. She thought and rolled her eyes before looking at the tall blonde again.

"Don't worry about it, Brittany. I'm sorry I have to go" She said and took off in a hurry.

….

In glee rehearsal, Santana seemed like her old self. Quinn had been watching her from a distance the whole day. Either, the latina was a really good actress, pretending she doesn't feel anything or she lied about it all along.

Quinn couldn't help but doubt herself. Was blowing Santana off the right thing to do or pretending that she and Finn could have a happy ever after?

Mr Shue decided that they've rehearsed enough and allowed the kids to chat.

"Hey Britt Britt" Santana said as she went to stand next to Brittany by the piano. "What do you say, we pop in some Sweet Valley High this evening, get our cuddle on?" She winked and hip bumped the tall blonde.

Brittany wasn't sure what to say so she just nodded dumbly. "Uh, yeah, okay. Are you..uhm..are you sure?"

Santana's mouth fell open. "Britt, we've been doing this forever. What the hell is wrong about it now?"

"San.." Brittany started but decided to just leave it. "Never mind..I'll see you tonight" She said and quickly made her way over to Quinn who was having a conversation with Puck.

"Quinn, we need to talk" Brittany said worriedly as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Quinn nodded and excused herself before following Brittany away from the others.

"What is it, Brittany?" She asked, a little more harsh than intended. But Brittany is really getting on her nerves.

"What did you say to Santana that hurt her so much?" The taller blonde asked with crossed arms and furrowed brows.

"I told her we couldn't be together" Quinn looked down guiltily.

"You're such a liar" Brittany said disappointedly with a shake of her head.

Quinn frowned. "No, I'm not. That's what I said to her"

"That's not what I mean, Quinn. I meant that you are lying because you know deep down you feel something for her but you're too afraid to admit it. But then it got me wondering. What exactly are you afraid of?" Brittany frowned as she awaited Quinn's answer.

The shorter blonde didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to this side of Brittany's logic. The girl never made sense, but this time she did.

Quinn sighed and fell back into a chair. "I have absolutely no idea" She looked up at Brittany and shrugged.

"Look, I love Santana very much. I've allowed myself to see the better parts of her. Not just because it's the human thing to do, but because everyone deserves a chance. And you didn't give her that. Everyone thinks she's a bad person but she's not. You may think you'll be happy with Finn, but I think it's time to tap into the darkest parts of yourself that feels something for her and start doing something about it" Brittany said and walked away.

….

_**Rebekah's POV.**_

"So, little sister, tell me about this new friend of yours that you met in that excuse of a city named, Ohio" Klaus asked as he flopped down on the couch with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

Rebekah looked up from the book she was reading with a disgusted look on her face. "Well, Nicklaus, as far as I recall, you're not my father. And thank you for yet again forcing me to abandon someone who's important to me" She said with all the venom she could muster.

Klaus laughed. "You've known the girl for two minutes, Rebekah. How could you possibly care for her?" Klaus asked as he threw his hands in the air.

"Because when I hang out with her I don't have to think, Niklaus. I don't have to be a vampire. I get to be a normal seventeen year old girl. I get to be human. And that's something you will always take from me. I don't want this life. I never wanted it. But you keep pulling me into your childish games."

Elijah walked into the room and raised his hands in the air. "May I ask what this bickering is about?" He looked between Rebekah and Klaus.

Rebekah stood up and came to stand before her older brother. "Why don't you ask that excuse of a brother whom you keep defending" She said and walked away.

…

Brittany and Santana were laying on the bed watching tv in silence.

"Britt.." Santana whispered as she turned her head toward the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Santana asked in a small voice.

Brittany sat up in bed before pausing the movie. "Now why would you ask me something like that? You know you're my favorite person. Even Lord Tubington likes you."

Santana smiled adoringly. "I don't know Britt. I just try and be honest with people and then they suck, you know?"

Brittany nodded. "I know"

The latina frowned in concentration. "You don't happen to know what I've been up to these last couple of days, have you? Everything seems so..I don't know. Like I forgot" She stared off into the distance.

"San, can you honestly not remember what happened with Quinn?" Brittany asked worriedly as she propped on her elbow to face Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Again with the Quinn thing? Seriously Britt, what is this?"

"You guys..you know..you did the nasty" Brittany said with a shrug. "And then, you sort of fell in love with her"

Santana's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ." She stood up from her bed. "Get out" She pointed her finger to the door angrily.

The hurt in Brittany's face was visible as she slowly stood up. "Why, San? I'm just telling you the truth"

"Look, I don't know the sick game you guys are playing with me but I've had enough so please just go" Santana said dismissively and plopped face down on her bed.

She only sat up when she heard her door closing and huffed.

She decided she needed an outlet, and since her parents aren't home, she strolled down the stairs to dig into her dad's liquor cabinet. She shrugged as she pulled a bottle of wine out. Not bothering to use a glass and she plopped herself down on the couch, opened the bottle and turned on some crappy tv show.

After about an hour of shameless drinking, she began to fumble with the remote. She felt herself starting to get irritated and bored.

Santana knew she should go to bed but that wasn't an option for her right now. Instead, she took her car keys and was out the door in no time. She thought she should go and apologize to Brittany. The girl was the only friend she had left and if she lost her, she'd be completely alone and miserable.

She was driving down the darkened street. It was late so no one was really around, except for a few other cars. She was bobbing her head along with the music and for a second she looked down at her phone ringing. Deciding to ignore it, she looked up and her eyes widened as she collided with a car that came full speed at her. For the few seconds her eyes was open, she thought she was going to die. Her one last breath was agonizing before she fell into comatose.

…

The state of her injuries was fatal, but they managed to revive her. It was morning when she opened her eyes, and when they adjusted, she saw all the glee kids scattered around the hospital room.

"Hey" she greeted with a hoarse voice and winced in pain when she tried to pull her head up.

"Hey, Santana" Mr Shue cooed as he came to stand close to her bed, running his hand over her cheek with a worried expression on his face. "How are you feeling?"

She guided her right hand toward the source of pain in her head and practically yelled as her touch emerged throbbing and burning in her head.

"I'm..I..I'll be fine" She tried but even her throat was sore.

"Why does my throat hurt so much?" She asked as she stroked her hand lightly over her throat.

"Well, the doctors said that somehow, during the accident, you got glass in your throat. You flew right through the windshield. All the ribs on your right side are cracked. One of them punctuated your lungs. You have a severe head and neck injury. But they say you should be fine after they operate to make sure there's no internal damage. You'll be fine Santana"

Santana sighed and leaned her head back in her pillow. "How did it happen?"

"Well…you were drunk and stupidly decided to take a turn in the fast and the furious" Quinn piped up with venom. She was clearly not happy about this incident.

Before Santana could answer Quinn's remark, her mother stood at the doorway, beckoning for them all to get out.

"Miha .." her mom started as she approached the latina and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Papa and I have decided that you need help. Your behavior is getting out of control. So we're sending you to a camp for troubled kids. Hopefully you'll come back with some discipline."

"But, Mami.." Santana started but got cut of as Maribel held her finger in the air.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, Santana. Get better for me please." Maribel said and laid a soft kiss on Santana's head before sprinting out the door.

Santana was heavily medicated so she didn't have the strength to care that she's fucked it up this time. She just closed her eyes and soon found herself asleep.

Rebekah was sitting in the window of the hospital room, looking around to make sure it was safe to enter. She took a deep breath as she studies all Santana's injuries. She promised she'd be here to look after her. And that's precisely what she's doing right now.

She quickly took out Santana's UV drip so she could let her own blood flow through it. When it reached Santana's arteries, Rebekah can already sense that the girl is starting to heal. When she thought it was enough, she quickly made sure nothing was out of place.

She gave Santana a small peck on the forehead before deciding she needed to leave before someone catches her.

…..

Later that day, Santana woke up with a start. She heard noised coming from the hallway. It sounded like shouting but she wasn't sure. She quickly stopped thinking as she realized, she was sitting upright in her bed. Nothing hurt anymore. All her cuts and bruises were gone. She panicked and decided to call a nurse. But before she could make use of the panic button, she heard a gunshot.

Her eyes widened as she quickly got out of bed. _My family could be here. My friends. What the hell is going on?_

She panicked and opened her door in search for the disturbance. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a mad man with a gun against Quinn's head. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly made her way out of the room, toward them.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at the man who stood a few feet away from her.

Mr Shue got to her in time, holding her against him before she does something stupid.

"He's pissed at a doctor and accuses him of killing his wife. Now he's holding us hostage because the doctor isn't here" Puck whispered in her ear.

'"SHUT UP!" The man shouted with his gun aimed toward Puck. Puck held his hands in the air and sat down back on the ground.

"Why would you take an innocent child you son of a bitch!" Santana yelled and mr Shue grabbed on to her tighter.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" The man shouted and pointed the gun hard against Quinn's temple, making her wince.

"Maybe I should take her with me. Fuck her senseless, seeing as my wife is no longer here to do that for me" He added with a sarcastic laugh as he trailed one of his hands over Quinn's breast.

Santana bubbled with anger and kicked Mr Shue in the shin before running toward the man.

"Why don't you kill me instead you lame fuck? And besides, I'd be a much better fuck buddy than her" She spit with venom.

The man laughed and pointed his gun to Santana's head.

"Santana, no. Just walk away please just go don't do this" Quinn sobbed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Santana ignored Quinn's plea's and looked the man straight in the eye.

"I said, take me" The latina said without a quiver. She may be a lot of things but when people hurt her friends, that's when she goes full Lima Heights.

The man shook his head with laughter and looked her straight in the eye. "You annoying little bitch" And with that, he pulled the trigger, straight through her heart. She fell on the floor with a thud that couldn't be heard by all the loud screams and cries echoing from her friends.

_**To be continued.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Santana knew what she did may not have been one of the smartest things to do. She acted on impulse. Because just the overwhelming guilt of the aftermath, when you know you could've done something, wasn't an emotion she was willing to live through. She died trying. At least she knew it wasn't for nothing. It was for one selfless act and she knew when her last breath pulsed through her lunges that she had done the right thing. Now everyone will know she wasn't just a selfish person who didn't care. She cared, and sometimes she felt like that was her downfall. She didn't die in vain. She didn't fall into a whole lot of nothingness.

_**Rebekah's POV**_

After I left Santana's hospital room, I went wandering around town. It wasn't anything special but it felt peaceful. I didn't like the quiet that overcame me when I walked down the windy streets. Thinking too much is painful. When I have too much time to think, my mind will wander to a place where I was once a normal girl, where I was happy and in love.

Caring for Santana wasn't a mistake. Unlike my siblings and other people I've came across, she actually seemed to appreciate my pathetic attempts at being human. All those years of pain and being miserable seemed worth it for once. Using my inhuman abilities didn't seem so revolting anymore.

I was sat on a bench in the park, watching countless humans stroll by. There was ones smiling and laughing with their loved ones and then there were those just walking, seeing if their feet will lead them anywhere worthy of breathing.

I paused my human watching abruptly when I heard the radio in the police car a few feet away from me.

When I heard about the situation at the hospital, I quickly made my way over there. And god bless my soul. If anyone is hurt, I wouldn't mind going back to bitch crazy.

…..

At the hospital, everyone was horrified. One would've thought that situations like this only happened on tv shows, like Grey's Anatomy. How does one walk into a hospital with a gun in hand? It was one of those unexpected things that can make your world come crashing down in an instant before you had the chance to blink.

Santana was dead weight on the floor. Quinn draped over her body protectively as she felt her heart clench in her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly in hopes that this would all just be a terrible nightmare. Luckily, the police came rushing in, arresting the bastard that killed the object of her confusion. Now she knows that the world was right. Sometimes it may be too late to say 'I love you too'. But she still wasn't sure. Now there was just an endless stream of pain coursing through her veins, and for this one painful moment she admitted it to herself. She did love Santana; painfully so.

Quinn's head was buried in the latina's neck as she screamed in agony. This hurts much more than she ever thought it would.

"Please" she whispered.

"Please don't be dead"

She felt a tugging on her shoulder and glanced up briefly to see the EMT standing behind her, gazing down sympathetically.

"Miss, we're going to have to take the body" One of the women said as she crouched down beside Quinn, trying to pray her off of Santana.

"No.." The blonde shook her head. "No, she can't be dead. Please" her face crumbled as she fell onto Santana's chest and clung to her for dear life.

Before Rebekah made her way over to the hospital, she called Damon Salvatore for backup. When Santana wakes up and kills someone, there's going to be too many questions. They cannot be exposed like that. It would take a while for them to get here so she knew she had to do damage control by herself as much as possible. She had to make everyone forget what happened here.

She snuck in at the back of the hospital in order to avoid any confrontation and resistance about her entering. When she rounded the corner of the aisle the shootings took place, all she could see was absolute chaos.

"Holy crap" she muttered to herself.

She figured she should get these people out of here first. Starting with Santana's friends, who was bundled up in each other, sobbing endlessly.

She compelled them to forget everything and to stay absolutely still until she said they could leave.

"Miss, you can't be in here" One of the EMT men stood up and pointed his finger towards Rebekah.

She rolled her eyes and came to stand before him with a smug look on her face. "No, my good sir, I remember the last time a man told me what to do, he ended up on the floor. Now" she said as she took his face into her hands and looked him in the eye. "You're going to take your gurney and forget everything that happened here. There was no shooting and no one died. Now leave"

She compelled every other EMT and police officer she could find inside. She could here Damon and Caroline taking care of the ones gathering on the outside of the hospital. Now all she needed to deal with was poor Quinn.

"Quinn" she approached the girl slowly and put her hand on her shoulder to pull her back. "Look at me sweetie"

Quinn glanced at Rebekah through misty eyes and trembling lips. Rebekah took her tear stained cheeks into her palms and smiled sympathetically before compelling her- "Forget that this happened. There was no man with a gun. You came to visit Santana and then you left. Now, you're going back home as if nothing ever happened"

"Nothing happened" Quinn said in a daze as she got up and walked through the double doors.

Rebekah looked over at the glee kids and told them they could leave. Right after everyone scurried out, Damon, Caroline and Elena came walking in. Rebekah rolled her eyes as she saw the shooter slung over Damon's shoulder.

"Thought when that that one wakes up, she'd be hungry" he said with a smug look on his face.

"We have to do something. We can't leave her here. She's going to be terrified when she wakes up" Caroline voiced with pitty.

Rebekah nodded. "I'll take her to a hotel room for now. She can't be around her friends and family now. Thank you for the help loves"

"Well, we owed you one" Elena said with a smile. "It's certainly better than dealing with Silas."

…..

Rebekah booked a cozy hotel room where she could take care of Santana. Caroline stayed behind to help. She knew how hard it is to be a newbie. They're going to try their best to make it possible for Santana to carry on with her normal life.

"She's going to wake up any second" Rebekah announced as she handed Caroline a blood bag while she sat on the couch, fiddling with a blanket.

"I really hope she'll be alright" Caroline sighed as she glanced over at the latina, laying lifeless on the queen sized bed. "You re-dressed her?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Rebekah leaning against the wall.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I can't let her wake up in hospital clothing. If you knew her, you'd know she'll freak out"

They both snapped their heads over to the bed as they heard a loud gasp and saw the latina arching off the bed.

Rebekah was instantly by her side, rubbing her back soothingly. "Took you long enough" she joked as she saw the latina staring up at her confusedly.

"What..wh-a..what the hell is happening to me? I was dd-dead" Santana said as she flung off of the bed and buried herself in a corner in the room. She could feel her throat burning with desire. Desire for what?

Rebekah vamp sped toward her and cradled her face. "Now you remember"

All the images of Rebekah flashed through Santana's mind. She remembers meeting her at the bar. Talking about Quinn. Wait, Quinn?

"Quinn.." She whispered, barely audible.

"Santana, you're going to have to listen to me very carefully right now" Rebekah spoke as she picked up the blood bag beside her feet and held it in front of the latina's face.

"You're going to have to drink this"

Santana frowned and scooted a little backwards. "Blood? Why? Are you crazy?"

Rebekah looked down, taking slow breaths trying to muster the right way to explain this. Santana looked frightened and scared.

"Santana.." she said as she scooted closer to the latina. "If you don't drink this, you'll die. You're a vampire now. Well, almost" she said with a wave of her hand.

Santana felt the anticipation in her throat when she looked at the blood bag. She doesn't understand why she wants it. But the need is almost unbearable so she snatched it right out of Rebekah's hand and plunged the straw in her mouth as she took long drags of blood.

"That a girl" Rebekah cooed before looking at Caroline with a smile. The other blonde stood up and came to sit beside Rebekah with a worried look on her face.

"I just hope she'll be alright. What if she's a ripper or something? We're going to have to kill her. Are you sure it's safe if she stayed here, acting like a normal person? Would she be able to handle it? Don't you think we should take her with us to Mystic Falls? She can go to school there with us and then she can come back when she's ready." Caroline rambled, barely taking any breaths as she spoke.

"Calm down, love. Let's just get her through the first few days and then we'll let her decide what she wants to do." Caroline nodded in agreement at Rebekah's words and looked over at Santana who was staring at them in bewilderment.

"I'm a monster" She cried as she looked down at the ravished blood bag laying on her lap. "Why did I just drink blood? And why does it feel so good?"

Rebekah scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder.

"That's how you survive, love. This blood makes you stronger. And if you don't drink it, you'll desiccate"

"So, I'm dead but..alive? How does this whole thing work?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

Caroline clapped her hands in excitement as she rested on her knees with a big grin on her face. "It's very cool. You get to live forever. And you're pretty hot, so that means you'll forever be flawless. And compulsion is the best part."

"Compulsion?" Santana asked with furrowed brows.

Caroline waved her hands in the air. "You can basically make anyone do anything you tell them to do. I guess that's why the originals always have money" she said as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Rebekah.

Rebekah shrugged with a grin. "Now, love. There are a few things you need to learn. Like not ripping people's heads off"

"So, I feed on human blood?" Santana questioned as she got up from the floor to sit on the bed.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, but for now the blood bags will have to do. You can't go around ripping people's throats out, love. So, we're going to teach you how to control it."

Santana nodded, and suddenly felt extremely emotional as she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Rebekah felt her heart clench in her chest and took Santana into her arms to comfort her, while whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I'm hungry" Santana whispered brokenly after her sobbing subsided. Caroline stood up and clapped her hands together. "I'll go get some food and maybe some extra blood bags. Real food will help with your cravings" she smiled and quickly made her way out the door.

"Why don't you go take a refreshing shower?" Rebekah asked as she ran her fingers lightly through the latina's hair.

Santana lifted her head and frowned. "Everyone is probably going to wonder where I am" she stood up abruptly, brushing her hands against her sides. "I need to go back to the hospital".

Rebekah shook her head. "That's not going to be a problem darling, I took care of it" she said as she stood up and walks toward the bathroom to get the water running. After a few seconds, she emerged seeing Santana sat on the bed screaming in agony as her fangs penetrated through her gums and her face consumed by hideous veins.

"What is happening to me?!" she screamed whilst holding her mouth.

Rebekah rushed over to her and cupped her face. "Love, calm down. Look at me. Look at my face" she said as she showed the latina her vampire features. She took a deep breath and the veins disappeared without effort.

"Just take a deep breath. Every time you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you are strong enough. You will control it" Rebekah said as she brushed her thumb over a frightened Santana's cheek bone.

The latina obligated and lead out five steadying breaths and she could feel her fangs distracting and her veins disappear. She looked thankfully in Rebekah's eyes before looking down, wiping at her eyes.

"I'm such a basket case" she snorted through tears.

Rebekah laughed. "It's normal, sweetie. Everything is heightened right now. Every feeling, every touch. That's why you're going to have to learn to control yourself. Okay? I will help you"

Santana nodded and stood up from the bed, nodding towards the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up" she said and Rebekah nodded with a friendly smile.

"Holler if you need anything"

Santana was nestled in the bathtub, resting her head on her knees. She felt overwhelmed. Everything that has happened was absolutely crazy. She felt like losing her mind. Everything about her sexual encounter with Quinn and the events following after that came rushing back to her and she suddenly felt very stupid for emotionally exposing herself like that. The rejection hurts even more now and she doesn't know if she can take it. There was this weird feeling in her chest- the kind where she felt like turning it all off. She didn't know it was possible but the need to be completely numb to her feelings was strongly tugging at her conscience.

In spite of being utterly confused and feeling a mess, she also felt completely strong and free. Like she could do whatever she wanted. In that moment she decided that that's the feeling she should be holding on to. She needed to be taught. Yes, she knew she was bad ass but hurting people is the last thing on her bucket list.

Her emotions were on auto pilot so she needed to tread carefully. Santana Lopez will not be exposed as a basket case. Not ever. So she took a deep breath and washed herself before climbing out of the bathtub. She can't help but notice how the heat of the water suddenly felt more intense since the last time she took a bath. Everything seemed brighter, clearer and she wondered for a brief second how sex would feel like. Rebekah after all said that everything was heightened. She can roll with this. She looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk playing on her full plump lips.

"Santana Lopez times ten." She said as she cocked her head to the side. "Beware beautiful world."

She was snapped out of her self- appreciation by a knock on the door so she quickly fastened her robe before turning the knob, seeing Rebekah on the other side.

"Your food is here, and some alcohol. That sometimes helps too" she said warmly as she stepped to the side for Santana to pass through.

Santana gave a thankful smile and plopped down on the bed. They spent their whole night talking about being a vampire and how to handle it. At some point, Rebekah brought a human into the room to test Santana's reactions and they were pleased to find that she had some good restraint. She still needs some work but at least she wasn't a wreck like Caroline was at the beginning. They came to the conclusion that it would be best for Santana to go with them for a while, instead of staying here. There was a lot of debate about it but they've decided it would be best.

…..

In the morning when Santana woke, she felt great. She couldn't leave the hotel room because the sun would burn her to ashes. That's another thing to be depressed about.

"Look, I get being a vampire is cool and stuff but I can't even go outside. How the hell am I supposed to act normal when I can't do that?" she began ranting, running her hands through her hair. "How do you guys even walk in the sun?"

Caroline turned her head from the mirror and held her hand up to show her ring. "We have daylight rings. Rebekah doesn't need one because she's an original. But my friend Bonnie made this one for me"

Santana frowned. "How do you make those?" She questioned hopefully.

Caroline shrugged. "Well, she's a witch. Soo, she made me one".

Santana threw her hands up in the air and sighed. "Great, now I'm stuck in the dark forever. Just great"

"Don't worry , love" Rebekah said as she entered the room with a duffel bag full of Santana's clothes. "We'll figure out how to get you one in no time. Now, I've compelled your parents. Don't be mad but I had to, seeing as you're coming with us for a while. They think you're at boot camp or something" she shrugged and dropped the bag to the floor.

Santana nodded and went to pick some clothes out for the day before disappearing back into the bathroom.

"She'll be okay" Caroline nodded with a small smile forming on her lips.

The latina emerged from the bathroom, clothed in typical Santana fashion. She felt great. Except for the fact that she needs to leave for a few months; but she knew that she needed to.

"Hey, uhm. When the sun sets, can I go and say goodbye to Quinn and Brittany, please?" she asked Rebekah with pleading eyes.

Rebekah nodded and smiled. "Are you sure being around them is a good idea?"

"I would never hurt my friends" Santana shook her head with a frown.

….

When night time falls, Santana was out the door, on her way to Brittany's house. She figured Quinn should be the last person she should say goodbye too.

She opened the front door of Brittany's house like she always did. But when she tried to step in, she couldn't. It was like something was keeping her from entering and then she remembered Rebekah told her, from now on she'd have to be invited in by the owner of the house.

She sighed and threw her head back in frustration. "Fucking great" she muttered under her breath before deciding to knock instead.

A few moments later, Brittany came strolling down the stairs in her cat like slippers and Hello Kitty pajamas. "Oh, hey San, you're back from the hospital? I thought you weren't to be released for a few days?" The blonde asked with a frown as she came to stand by the door.

"No, uhm. I healed pretty good so they sent me home early" She explained and looked at Brittany expectantly. "May I come in?"

Brittany frowned in confusion. Since when does Santana Lopez ask for permission to enter her house? But she nodded anyway and stepped back so the latina could enter. "Yeah, come in".

Santana smiled thankfully and stepped into the house. "Is there somewhere we could sit and talk?"

Brittany nodded toward the staircase. "Yeah, let's go to my room"

….

After Santana explained to Brittany why she was leaving, she made her way over to Quinn's house. She wasn't sure why she was going there. She just felt like she needed to. She may be pissed at the blonde for hurting her so much but she can't deny that her love for this girl won't just flow away. So instead of avoiding it, she just accepted it. She needed Quinn in her life, now more than ever.

Quinn was sitting outside on the porch curled up in a blanket when Santana arrived. She took the few steps silently until she was stood in front of the blonde, gazing down at her lovingly.

"Hey Q" she whispered as she took a seat on the rocking chair beside Quinn.

"Hi" Quinn whispered without looking at her. Instead, she looked down fiddling with her fingers.

"Q.." Santana started and put her hand on Quinn's thigh. "Look at me please".

The blond shook her head trying to stop the tears from spilling. "I can't" she whispered through a sob and buried her face in her hands.

Santana frowned and pulled the blonde closer to her so she could lay her head on the latina's chest. "Why not?" Santana asked as she rubbed Quinn's back soothingly.

"You almost died" the blonde choked out.

Santana sighed and lifted Quinn's head to look at her. "Look at me Q, I'm fine. Okay? I honestly don't know what I was thinking getting into that car with my drunk ass. My parents are so pissed, they're sending me to boot camp" she said with a roll of her eyes.

Quinn frowned and scooted back a little to have a better view of the latina's face. "You're leaving?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I am for a few months. I just.." she said with a shrug "came to say goodbye. I'm really gonna miss you blondie" she giggled and nudged Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn looked at her through glistering eyes. "You're coming back though, right?"

The latina nodded. "Of course I am"

Santana was caught off guard when Quinn suddenly attacked her lips in a heated kiss. It felt as though her heart was going to fall out from her chest. And as soon as it started, it was over.

"Goodbye Santana". With that, Quinn got up and retreated back into her house without a backward glance.

Santana was stunned to say the least. What was it with Quinn giving her all these mixed signals? How was she supposed to figure out where they stand? But she knows she shouldn't be dwelling on that now. She had weird supernatural crap to deal with.

When she got back to the hotel, Rebekah had everything set to go to Mystic Falls and soon they were on their way.

This was a new journey for Santana. A new life, but that doesn't mean she wants to leave her old one behind. In spite of all the horrible crap she's been through, didn't mean she would change a thing. She just needed to learn how to accommodate her new self with her old self and then she can finally move on.

**A/N: Hi, guys. Just wanted to thank you all for the lovely reviews. I honestly thought people will think it's crazy to write such story but it definitely amuses me by how it works. Lemme know if I sucked. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Quinn woke up that next morning, she took her time in the shower. She had all of these bundled up feelings that she wasn't sure how to deal with. Maybe, Santana being gone for a few months isn't a bad thing. Now she can have time to think without the latina all up in her face.

She was sure of one thing. She was definitely attracted to Santana. It's the feelings part that is so confusing. She thought for once she could have control over her own life and then this happened.

Every time she was near Santana, it felt as if her insides were going to explode and she instantly felt anticipation building low in her stomach at the thought of kissing and touching the latina. She didn't realize her hands began to wander as she stood under the rain of the shower until there was a knock on the door. She instantly turned the water off and slipped into her robe to open the door.

"Mom, what is it?" She asked, a little more irritable than intended.

"You're going to be late for school, Quinn. Go get dressed. Now" Judy said as she pointed her finger toward her daughter's bedroom.

Quinn furrowed her brows as she stalked out of the bathroom. She hadn't realized she was in the shower that long. When she entered her bedroom, she heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. When she picked it up, she saw it was a message from Santana:

**Hi, Q.**

**Just woke up. Thought I'd let you know I'm safe.**

**This place is absolutely wanky. Don't**

**Tell my parents I like it though. **

**You be good, okay? Don't miss me**

**too much.**

**Love, S.**

She didn't realize the smile that was plastered on her face as she read Santana's text. She decided to reply later and instead she got dressed before she's late for school.

She arrived just on time and made her way over to her locker to get her needed books. She grumbled under her breath as she saw Brittany strolling towards her. She loved the girl, but she can be unbearable. Quinn honestly doesn't know how Santana had the patients to deal with her.

"Hey, Q" Britt said as she leaned against the locker beside Quinn's.

Quinn nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Hello, Brittany."

"Mr Shue is handing out our new set list today. I'm so excited. Aren't you?" Brittany asked so innocently that Quinn didn't have the heart to be mean.

"Yeah, Britt. But if it's going to be some lame 1960's set list then I'm going to hide under a rock. Seriously, it's embarrassing. If we want respect from this school, we have to sing stuff everybody likes" Quinn chatted as she and Brittany walked down the halls together.

The taller blonde nodded. "Yeah, luckily, Santana isn't here, or else Snix wouldn't be very pleased that she can't show off her awesome Diva abilities."

Quinn laughed at the mention of Santana and her ways. She couldn't help but feel a pang of longing for the girl.

Later that day in glee rehearsal, everyone was upset by the absence of Santana. They weren't really her biggest fans but they all had a soft spot for her. She was a part of their family.

"Okay, love.." Rebekah clapped her hands together to get Santana's attention. "Today I'm going to show you how it is to be a vampire and how to adjust to the human world. You cannot go and make a spectacle of yourself when you retreat back to Ohio."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a twist blondie. I'll do everything you say, oh holy one"

The blonde grunted and pulled Santana up by the arm from where she was sat on the bed. "Now, stop fantasizing about my underwear and go take a shower. I'll have the breakfast ready when you're done." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving a smirking latina behind.

"Oh, how I love the feisty blondes" Santana muttered under her breath with a chuckle before lazily walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she got downstairs after the shower, she saw that blonde girl named Caroline and some other girl she's never seen before.

"Heeeeey" Caroline jumped up and happily engulfed Santana into a big hug.

The latina laughed as they pulled back. "Hello to you too. Who's that?" she asked as she cocked her head to indicate the girl sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh" Caroline rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at the girl. "That is Katherine Pierce, aka; Katherina Petrova, aka; the doppelganger of my best friend, Elena Gilbert"

Santana's mouth fell open as she took a seat by the kitchen counter. "Doppelgangers exist? Are they vampires too?"

"No, I am human now. Used to be a vampire until that little princess, Elena force fed me the cure. Now she's a vampire and I'm human, being baby sited by these two irritating brats" Katherine answered as she pointed her fork between Caroline and Rebekah.

"Well, seeing as you want to commit suicide because you're so god damn miserable as a human, Stefan asked we keep an eye on you" Rebekah said as she came to sit next to Santana.

Santana was pretty excited by all the new stuff she had learned about being a vampire. It was scary at first because she felt like a monster. Drinking people's blood was the last thing she ever fantasized about. But the compulsion, inhuman speed and strength; now that was something she could get used to. She thought people were afraid of her when she was human and she'd love to see how scared they really are.

"So, I just steal blood bags from the hospital?" Santana asked as she flopped down on the couch after kicking her boots off.

Rebekah nodded and came to sit beside her. "Yes, I for one feed on humans but just heal them afterwards and make them forget. But I don't want you doing that. I want you to be as human as possible. Don't make the mistakes I've made. If you want to see a monster, look at me. I've killed too many people to remember" she sighed sadly and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger as she looked the latina up and down.

Santana bit her bottom lip before speaking. "When you said everything was heightened; what exactly did you mean by that?"

Rebekah scooted a little closer to the latina and propped her legs on the couch. "What I meant with that is like.." she sighs; waving her hand in the air. "It's like, we feel everything so deeply. Anger becomes rage, heartbreak becomes agony. Happiness becomes ecstatic. And when we love.." a big smile appeared on her face as her eyes become glistering. "..We love deeply, strongly. It's like no other feeling in the world"

Santana smiled and nodded as she ran her hand through her brown locks of hair. "So, basically when I touch someone; will that also be heightened?" she asked, biting her bottom lip shyly.

Rebekah laughed and let her head fall back on the couch.

"What?" Santana exclaimed. "I needs to gets my mack on. I'm horny like, all the time now." She said with a huff.

"Well, you can always go visit Quinn in the evenings" Rebekah suggested.

Santana huffed and got up to look through the fridge. "When am I going to be able to walk in the sun?" she asked as she took out a blood bag stashed in the freezer and immediately began sucking on the straw. "I mean, Caroline mentioned her friend Bonnie is a witch, right?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, love, she is but she is also dead. So she can be of no help"

The latina took in a surprised breath and went back to where she sat before. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so pushy. I just, want to walk in the sun. I want to be able to see my friends. I want to go back to school"

"Hush.." Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm taking you to New Orleans tomorrow. I have a witch friend there who wouldn't mind helping."

Santana nodded. "Thank you. You know, for everything"

Rebekah shook her head and turned away a little. "No, Santana. Nothing of this mess would have existed if I didn't go to Ohio. If you haven't met me, you'd still be human right now."

That night, Quinn fell on her bed with a thud. Coach Sue really did it this time. The blonde was overworked and she felt like a mess so she decided to take a long shower before going to sleep. She was startled when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she turned around slowly and gasped when she saw Santana smirking at her.

"San..what the hell are you doing here?" she whispered a yell.

"I missed you. And I need you" Santana said as she moved her lips to Quinn's neck and starts nipping at the soft flesh.

Quinn let out a small moan before speaking in a stutter, "San ww-wha-what are you do-doing?"

"Shhhhh. Just live in the moment Q" Santana whispered as she pushed Quinn against the shower wall and kissed her furiously.

Quinn let out a strangled moan before pushing Santana back softly. "Santana, I .. We-c-ant" she stuttered as she avoided the latina's gaze.

Santana took Quinn's face in her hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings for me. Then I'll go." She said and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the burning of the tears threatening to spill. "San.." she whispered as she lifted her head slightly to look into the latina's eyes. How could she deny it? She should. She knew there was something but she wouldn't allow herself to completely feel it. All she knows is that Santana makes her feel free. Like she can do anything, be anything. She has feelings, yes. But she's afraid of the consequences. Her life has been a mess. And now that she finally feels something she knows is real, she just couldn't give in to it. Everyone always expected the best from Quinn Fabray- Head cheerio, Dating the Captain of the football team. It was every other girl's dream.

"What do you want from me, Santana?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I want your confession" Santana stated simply as she let Quinn go and took a few steps back to look at her intently.

"Confession about what?"

"I want you to tap in to the darkest parts of you that care for me. I want you to tell me I'm not the only one carrying these feelings. Just tell me you feel something for me. Just that one word. Tell me now, I'll leave and won't come back." Santana said as she felt herself become over emotional.

"I have a life, Santana. I have a wonderful boyfriend, I'm doing great at school and I've started looking at colleges. That's what I need to focus on. My future means everything to me. But if you promise to leave and not come back, then yes, I will be honest about what I feel for you" Quinn's chest is heaving, trying to catch her breath after she just revealed her darkest desire. Her desire- Santana Lopez.

Santana approached Quinn slowly with an intense look in her eyes. They stare at each other for a few moments before the latina began speaking in a whisper, her voice full of passion and adoration for the girl standing before her.

"Kiss me" she pleaded against Quinn's lips as she trailed a finger up and down the blonde's sides.

The blonde sucked in a breath as she plunged her lips onto Santana's. This was her moment of weakness. She deserved it. She's letting go. And it feels terrifying that it feels so good. She pushed that thoughts in the back of her mind as she turned the latina around and pushed her against the wall, attacking her neck with soft kisses that turns into nipping and licking.

"Q" Santana moaned and brought the blonde's lips back to hers, forcing her tongue into Quinn's mouth. They both moan in pleasure as their tongues come into contact.

"Take your clothes off" Quinn demanded as she pulled on Santana's sweater and starts to unbutton her jeans hastily. When they were done, the latina only had on her underwear.

Quinn wrapped her legs around Santana's waist as she was pushed against the wall and the sensation of the latina's almost naked body pushing so intently against her core made her moan out in pleasure and she fisted her right hand in Santana's hair as the latina was busy sucking at her hardened nipple.

"San, please..please" Quinn begged. She needed this release; this explosion that felt so intense inside of her. She wanted it out.

"Oh shit" Santana mumbled and quickly stepped out of the shower; covering her face in her hands.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Quinn asked as she stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing Q..I j-just. I think I need to go" She glanced down at the blood rushing from Quinn's foot and diverted her head again as she felt the blood rushing in her veins and her fangs extract.

Quinn stalked forward, putting a hand on the latina's shoulder.

"Q. Don't" Santana turned around when her face looked normal again and looked deeply into Quinn's eyes as she compelled her.

"Forget I was here" With that, she disappeared with a flash, leaving a very confused Quinn behind.

The blond shook her head in confusion and went to her drawer to pull out her sweatpants and a baggy T-Shirt.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rebekah shouted as Santana walked through the door.

"I went to see Quinn" The latina said as she kicked off her boots and flopped on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Are you completely insane?" Rebekah fumed.

"You were the one who suggested it now please shut up because I have a headache"

"You can't go there again, Santana. Not with the risk of hurting someone. It's too dangerous and you know it."

Santana nodded and looked down sadly. "got it"

Rebekah felt pity for the girl and sat down beside her, holding her in a tight embrace. "We're going to figure this out, I promise you"

**A/N; Hey guys. So I have some pretty great ideas for where this story might go. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. And I've thought about that sire bond between Rebekah and Santana /boringsiot/. Great idea, so I've taken it into consideration. Hope you guys enjoyed the chap. Until next time. xx**


End file.
